The End is Finally Here :(
by IHatePerachel
Summary: Hazel, her mom, and Gus all go to Amsterdam to visit the author of The Imperial Affliction, Peter Van Houton. However, uncovering the end of the book isn't all Gus figures out in Amsterdam.


Hazel POV:

I sat on the bench with Gus as we admired the beautiful view of Amsterdam together. I watched the lights flicker and the many people walking on the streets not a care in the world. I wish I could do that. I sighed and turned to look at Gus. I had to tell him. I shouldn't keep anything from him. Plus he would tell me.

Gus caught me staring and tilted his head at me with a question in his eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He said.

"Okay, I have something to tell you. I've been dreading it for a while now but I couldn't keep anything from you."

"Okay" He looked really worried at this point. He gripped my hand tighter than it already had been. I began to tell him. "Before we came to the trip I had a check up with the doctor. I had been drugged so I wouldn't feel the pain of the meds. Eventually, I woke up obviously, but the doctors and nurses in the room didn't notice. I overheard what they were saying to each other. 'She doesn't have too much time left. Maybe a couple more weeks. Let her enjoy her trip.' I then knew I had to make sure this trip was perfect" It may the last good moments of my life." At that Gus told me to stop. He gripped my hand real tight. I swear I could feel blood squeezing out of my hand. He looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes.

" Don't believe a word they say. You have all the time in the world. You will be there for me and I will be there for you. Now c'mon, let's go get some coffee." He put on a smile that didn't reach all the way up to his eyes. I could tell it was forced on to his face. We both got up and slowly walked over to the coffee shop nearby and enjoyed the view. I tried to think positive but all I could think of was how this _could _be my last coffee.

Gus POV

We entered the airport. Hazel's mom was busy talking to her husband on the phone. This would have been a great time to talk with Hazel about who knows what, but ever since Hazel told me about her experience at the hospital we both were too depressed to talk. What would I do without her. I couldn't say anything to make her feel better because she knows the truth better than me and she is accepting it. So why can't I?

"So, do you think this trip was worth it? Was it what you were waiting for your entire life? A trip worthy enough to be the last in your life?" I knew it was a stupid question the moment I asked it but I had nothing else to say. Luckily, she smiled and answered it in the special way of hers.

" It was good. We came here for an answer to the book 'The Imperial Affliction'. We came here expecting an answer as well but we didn't get one. Why is it still good? I got to visit another country. I got to explore new art and literature. And most importantly, I got to spend more time with you. So to answer your question, of course the trip was good, Augustus idiot Waters." Then she playfully slapped my arm and smiled that smile I came to fall in love with. I smiled back.

"They are boarding passengers now you love birds. Didn't you hear the announcements?" Hazel's mom said laughing lightheartedly. We both got up grinning our faces bright red and walked towards the boarding gates waving goodbye to Amsterdam.

I sat at the window seat and put a cigarette in my mouth. I of course wasn't going to light it but it's fun to annoy the flight attendants who always plaster a fake smile on their faces. As the plane started to take off, Hazel fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at her and thought about the very few days ahead for the both of us. Slowly, my eyes too closed.

* * *

Hazel POV:

I bolted upwards. I knew I had banged into Gus's head hard but I had a bigger problem at hand. I wasn't able to breathe. I opened my mouth and pulled in as much as I could, but unable to get any air inside. The surrounding area was blurry. I could see both Gus and my mom shaking me, trying to make me look at them. I saw my mother get my spare oxygen tube, but she could only put it on if I get up. I was determined to do so. I of course fell right back into my seat. Tears welled up in my eyes which made it no easier to see. I rested my head on my chair and muttered, " I- can't -breath". I said gasping between each word. I knew this was my end and I knew it was time to say goodbye so I touched my mom and Gus's cheek one by one and then the world turned black.

I woke up from the noise of the hospital monitors. Then I remembered what happened. Wait, but I was supposed to be dead now! I'm breathing too. Or is this maybe the afterlife or something? I had no idea so I opened my eyes even more. My vision was still blurry but I could make out the faces of my mom, dad, Gus, and many of my other relatives. Am I not dead yet? Or am I just allowed to look at my loved ones one more time and then leave? I was so confused and now I have a headache because of it. Then I felt something soft touch my arm. I lifted my head slowly and carefully, my headache holding me back. I then was face to face with my mom. I was so happy I tried to get up and hug my mom. Of course I fell right back down. I could feel myself starting to fall asleep again. I don't want to though. I want to talk to everyone before my final breath. Everything went black again.

* * *

**Augustus POV: **

She went back to I could talk to her, before I could see her beautiful eyes that wake me up. Ok now I sound corny but I really needed to see her eyes. To be able to tell her I'm sorry that I won't be there for her when she passes on. Or tell her that I will miss her so so much. For the past 4 days I have been looking at the heart rate monitor, making sure she was breathing and still alive.

It's been nearly 6 hours since Hazel has woken up. I'm panic-stricken. A distant fear coming back nearer than I want it to be I sat there for another hour alone watching the heart rate monitor the entire time. Then I saw it stop. I sat there, not able to process what had just happened. I ran so I could hold her hand but immediately wished I hadn't. She has passed on and I never got to tell her how much I loved her and how sorry I was. I sat there holding her hand started crying. I could see Hazel's family run in crying and then came the nurses and hospital staff. I just sat there crying though. It was over. The end is finally here. For the both of us.

**Thank You! Hope you like it!**


End file.
